


I’ll still have me

by jaystomp_virus



Series: Fictober2018 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble Collection, FICTOBER2018, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaystomp_virus/pseuds/jaystomp_virus
Summary: Jinyoung ya no sabe qué sentir ...por Jaebum.





	I’ll still have me

Un hueco, tan pequeño que no quepa nada, tan transparente  que se pueda ver todo.  Una pared de cristal traslúcido que divide dos mitades. 

A Jinyoung le gusta el olor a césped recién cortado pero prefiere el aroma a hierbabuena de los caramelos que siempre toma Jaebum. 

A veces le cuesta vaciar los bolsillos por si se le cae algún recuerdo de tanto acariciarlo.

Últimamente  pasa las noches rememorando la última vez que saboreó en los labios la mezcla fresca y salvaje de la boca del moreno. Por su cabeza desfilan como estrellas fugaces todas las veces que dibujaron sobre las sabanas la historia de sus vidas, entre gemidos y jadeos,  con el corazón en la mano.  Incluso aquella vez que juntos jugaron a crear constelaciones uniendo  lunares.

Si cierra los ojos en el momento preciso, como una aguja en hora punta, siente que puede pellizcar con los dedos un poco de aquella ilusión infantil y fiera que les poseía cada vez que estaban juntos.  Si presiona con la suficiente fuerza las yemas de los dedos contra las sábanas, como un reloj que no marca la hora porque se ha quedado sin pilas,  puede ver cómo todo desaparece en cuestión de segundos. Y, si Jinyoung abre los ojos,  está completamente sólo.

 Jaebum sólo es otro sinónimo de pasado, una herida que no sana, una alarma rota.

En realidad, para tratar de ocupar la mente, ha vuelto a retomar la lectura de _El Principito_ y se ha quedado atascado otra vez  en la misma página. No importa cuántas veces haya leído  la cita que dice _“Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos”_ , algo en su interior termina buscando lo visible en el alma.

En qué momento su mundo se tambaleó y de las grietas germinaron las emociones más bonitas que jamás hubiera soñado. Como la sonrisa traviesa y dulce de Jaebum que le hacía temer saltar a la cama porque sabía que iba a odiar tener que salir de ella o los dos puntos sobre su ojo izquierdo  que le ayudaban a salirse por la tangente siempre que el más mayor le pillaba mirando sus labios _“¿Sabes? Esos lunares son bastante peculiares”._  Quizás fue por la risa estruendosa que precedía a la pasión y borraba las inseguridades o toda la culpa fuera, simplemente,  del amor.

Algunas historias empiezan sin esperarlo y otras terminan de la misma manera.

Cuando Jinyoung se apoya en el alfeizar de la ventana, coge aire, observa el cielo lleno de nubes, se pregunta qué harán las estrellas ahora que no las ve. Qué estará haciendo Jaebum. Si solo compartieron una cama o también la vida. Dónde volverán a verse o si todo terminó.

Al final del día, entre preguntas y sueños, sigue buscando una respuesta.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leerlo!  
> La palabra era: compartir cama.


End file.
